Shattered Mirrors
by KaL KeY
Summary: Kai brings his cousin Tala to his boyfriend’s house. He didn't seem too surprised when Tala started to fall for the person Bryan considers a brother. And Rei, well he just can’t get enough of Tala, who is a lead singer in a band. One that Rei joins. TR BK
1. A meeting

Shattered Mirrors

Pairings: Tal/Rei, Bry/Kai

Ages: Bryan: 20, Rei:18, Tala: 20, Kai: 19

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, and part can be taken as neglect.

Summery: Kai brings his cousin Tala to his boyfriends house, so they could meet. But he didn't seem to surprised when Tala started to fall for the person Bryan considers a brother. And Rei, well he just cant get enough of Tala. Will it all work out, or is just a dream?

* * *

Chapter One: A Meeting 

Kai let him self into his boyfriends, Bryan's, house, or soon to be 'his' house. Bryan's parents were giving him the house, since he was responsible and had a well paying job. At the time, Bryan had acted like he didn't care one way or another about it, but if you knew him you could tell that he liked the idea of living in the house he grew up in. Kai, truth be known, couldn't wait to move in, if Bryan's parents ever finished moving out.

Kai placed the keys on the table next to the door. Then hung both his and his cousin's coats and kicked his shoes off. His cousin, Tala, fallowed his lead and did the same. Tala was a year older and 2 ½ inches taller then Kai. He was the opposite of Kai in every way, down to their looks. Kai had two toned blue hair and fire-ruby eyes as Bryan's brother called them. Tala on the other hand had bright red or in terms of said brother would put it, fire-orange and Sapphire blue eyes. Both were muscular, but on a small level, with Tala looking more delicate between them.

"So…" his cousin asked, looking around. Kai knew what he was waiting for and led him down the hall to the living room. The room had been moved around after Bryan took the house. The TV and entertainment center still stood on the left wall, but know the couch was in the middle of the room, or close to it. The big arm chair was behind the couch next to the window, close to the fire place.

Bryan glanced up when they came in, giving Kai a small smile, before glancing at the red head. Bryan nodded towards him, recognizing him from the picture Kai cared in his wallet.

"Kai?" Tala called. Kai looked over at him, waiting for him to talk. "What is with the room?"

"Rei." Kai answered in a tone that said that was all you needed to know, looking back at Bryan. Bryan was a tall, well built young man at 20, almost 4 inches taller then Tala. He had lilac hair, and lilac-silver eyes. Kai believed they were just lilac, but gave in when Rei wouldn't end the argument of the color being a mix of silver and lilac.

Bryan's parents were both lawyers, so they didn't have much time to spend with Bryan when he was growing up. He had hated it till he met Rei. Rei lived down the street most of the time, but sometimes he was in China with his uncle, aunt, and cousins - Lee and Mao. Rei's parents were business people-both- so he almost never saw them.

Kai came around the couch to sit with Bryan to find his spot already taken. "Who's that?" Tala questioned.

"Rei." Kai told him. Indeed Rei was curled up on the couch next to Bryan, his head in his 'brothers' lap. Rei's long black hair was down for once, which went to his feet when he was standing. At the moment gold eyes were hidden behind eyelids as he slept peacefully, a purr coming from his slightly parted lips. He, like the other boys, was well built, strength hidden behind fragile looking features. "I didn't know he was back from China."

"He got back a few hours ago. Exhaustion, stress, and his cousins combined with jet-lag had him out the second he sat down." Bryan told them, as he ran a hand threw the Neko-jin's hair.

"Ok… Who's Rei?" Tala asked, wondering why his cousin wasn't getting jealous.

"In short terms, Bryan's 'adopted' younger brother." Kai told him. Tala gave him a look along the lines of 'what the fuck'. "Bryan raised Rei since his parents are always away and busy."

"Speaking of his parents, they called." Bryan stated.

"Really, he must have been exited." Kai commented.

"Not really. They called and told me they were selling the house and didn't know what to do with him and wanted to know if I could take him off their hands." Bryan told him, anger noticeable in his voice.

"It's like they're talking about a piece of furniture or a pet." Tala muttered, shaking his head and Kai agreed.

"So, he's moving into your old room?" Kai asked and Bryan nodded.

"Are one of you going to put him to bed then?" Tala questioned and they looked at him like he was insane. "So we can sit down."

Bryan nods and gets up, picking Rei up as he did so. He walked over to Tala -who was raising an eyebrow at how easy Bryan was making it look- and more or less dumped Rei into Tala's arms. To anyone else but Kai it might have looked like Bryan didn't care if Rei got hurt, but the way he did it, he could have caught Rei before he fell, if needed.

"What?" Tala asked, looking down at Rei.

"First door on the right." Bryan told him, pointing towards the stairs. Tala raised his eyebrow again. "You wanted the kitten moved; you can put him to bed."

"Fine." Tala stated, heading out of the room, missing his cousins remark 'That wasn't nice, not warning him.'

Tala made it upstairs with little difficultly, looking down at the younger boy in his arms. Tala was a little surprised at how light he was, guessing he weighed no more then 85 pounds, but then again he was no more then 5' 2". Tala shifted him, and opened the door, and walked in to a well kept bedroom. There was a desk, dresser, table, and bed. That was it, nothing on the walls or the floor, just the essentials. There were a few pictures on the night table and keepsakes on the dresser, and some papers on the desk.

Heading to the bed, he shifted Rei so he could pull the cover down. Tala laid him down and went to pull away to find that he couldn't. Sometimes between leaving the living room and now Rei had tightly wound his shirt around his hand, holding it in a tight fist. Tala sighed, wondering how he was going to get out of this. Since he was getting a cramp from leaning over for to long, he laid down next to the younger boy. Covering them up, he wrapped an arm around Rei and did the only thing he could, he took a nap.

* * *

Bryan opened the bedroom door, and moved so Kai could come in front of him, then wrapped an arm around his waist. From where they stood they could tell that both the other boys were still sleeping. 

"Looks like Tala's a little brighter than you." Bryan teased his boyfriend. Kai turned his head and glared at him.

"As if." Kai told him.

"At least he was smart enough to lay down. You stood leaned over for over four hours, and then your back hurt for two days." Bryan reminded him.

"Hey, I wanted to at least live long enough to get a kiss. I didn't want to take the chance of you killing me because I got too close to your 'beloved brother'." Kai informed him. Bryan chuckled slightly, nodding his head. Rei shifted on the bed and Bryan let go of Kai. The two left the room, shutting the door behind them as a pair of gold eyes opened.

Rei blinked the sleep out of his eyes, wondering where he was. Shifting to sit up, his head rolled to lay against a strong chest. Blinking in confusion, he moved a little. He knew it wasn't Bryan, 'cause he smelt like wild wind high in the mountains and Kai always smelt of herbs burning in fire. This person smelt of fresh snow and something he couldn't place. Shifting a little, he looked up to see who it was, only to find the red head. He was laying on his side, an arm under his head as a pillow, the other was wrapped around Rei's waist. 'He looks familiar, but from where?' Rei wondered, shifting again.

"Cant you lay still?" Tala asked sleepy as he opened one blue eye.

"Sorry." Rei muttered a blush covering his cheeks.

"Don't worry." Tala assured him. He opened the other eyes as he sat up and stretched.

"Who are you?" Rei asked, slowly sitting up next to him.

"Names Tala, Kai's cousin and as for you, you have one vice grip." Tala teased, before yawning. He glanced over at the clock to find it had been close to three hours since he'd gotten there with Kai, making it close to 2:30. Time for a late lunch. He turned back to find the blush back on Rei's cheeks. "We should go see if they made anything for lunch."

"I doubt it, neither of them can cook." Rei told him, all evidence of the blush gone.

"Takeout?" Tala asked, getting a shack of the head. "Leftovers?" Rei paused to think for a second, then surged. Tala got out of bed, and headed toward the door.

"What are you going to do?" Rei asked, moving to get off the bed.

"Order takeout." he answered. He headed downstairs, Rei followed close behind.

"Umm…Tala?"

"Hmm?" Tala asked, stopping to look back at the Neko-jin, to find the blush back.

"I can cook something if you're hungry." He mumbles quietly, shifting feet.

Tala chuckled. "Alright, I'm going to go to the living room, ok?"

"Yeah." Rei told him, heading into the kitchen to do one of his favorite things. Tala headed into the living room, and found Bryan and Kai on the couch. Bryan was watching TV while Kai was trying to get his attention to make-out. Both looked over when he entered.

"Well, there's sleeping beauty number one, where's number two?" Bryan asked, looking behind Tala.

"Kitchen." He answered, and both young men brightened up. "Have I missed something?"

"Yeah. Rei's cooking. Once you've had it you can't go back." Kai told him. Tala looked at his cousin, wondering if he'd gone insane or if it just had to do with the people he was with. (1)

"You'll understand soon enough Tala." Bryan told him. Tala nodded as he came over to sit on the couch, turning his attention to the TV, and raised an eyebrow.

"Who picked this?" Tala asked.

"Bryan."

"Cool, I love this movie." Tala told him. His cousin let out a sigh, slumping into the back of the couch in defeat, looks like he was going to have to watch Dirty Dancing. "How long are we into it?"

"About 30 minutes." Bryan answered, not looking away from the movie. The three, or actual Bryan and Tala watched the movie while Kai pouted. The end credits were just starting to roll when Rei came in informing them that lunch was ready. The four made there way into the kitchen. On the small table, Rei had a meal closer to something that you'd expect for dinner. The four sat down, and Kai caught the look in Tala's eyes.

"Rei doesn't believe in big dinners, he says it's bad for your health." Kai told him, and Tala gave him a skeptical look.

"It's true! You can't digest all that food before you lay down to sleep." Rei told him, nodding his head. "It'll kill you if you're not careful."

"Your one strange cookie." Tala muttered, taking a bit of food. He blinked in shock at the way everything tasted. "You made this?"

"Yeah. I'm not the best of cooks, but it won't kill you, I promise." Rei assured him; a light blushed covering his high cheek bones again.

"Stop being modest Rei." Bryan told him, then continued his lunch.

"But I'm not! I'm not that good of a cook." Rei told him, shaking his head.

"Who told you that?" Tala asked, and was surprised when Rei looked close to crying.

"No one have. No matter how good I cooked, Mum and dad still wouldn't eat it. I can't cook or else they would have eaten dinner with me." Rei told him.

"Rei, you could be a five star chief and they still wouldn't find time to eat what you made for them." Kai told him. Tala wasn't sure why he felt like agreeing, other then the fact that the food was the best he'd ever eaten.

"But…"

"Kai's right Rei." Bryan told him, something in his voice saying this was a well argued issue.

"No, they would… will. Once I get better." Rei told him.

"Rei." Tala called, getting his attention. "If they don't, they will never know what they are missing. You're a good cook."

"Th-thank you Tala." Rei stuttered out, the blush back once again. Kai and Bryan shared a look and smile at Rei's obvious crush on the red head. Tala nodded his head, and continued to eat, oblivious to the whole thing.

They finished eating in silence, and to Tala's own surprise, he offered to help Rei with the dishes. Rei had smiled brightly and thanked him. Now the two were just finishing when Kai came in.

"Tala, you staying then night or going back to my place or are you heading out?" he asked.

"I leave tomorrow." he told him, and Kai nodded.

"Do I need to get the guest room ready then?" Rei asked confused as to what was going on. He wasn't sure if that meant he was staying or that he's be in town till tomorrow.

"Yes." Kai told him, and Rei nodded. He handed the last clean dish to Tala and headed out of the room. He knew that Bryan had moved to his parents old bedroom and figured that Bryan would rather Rei sleep in his old room then Tala. He entered the guest room to find Bryan sitting on the already made bed.

"Bryan?" he asked, coming on in. Bryan patted the bed next to him, and Rei sat down.

"Kitten, what do you think of Tala?" Bryan asked, wanting to talk to Rei about his feelings.

"I…Umm…" Rei stuttered, a blush that could rival Tala's hair on his cheeks.

"Do you like him?"

"Y-yes." Rei stuttered out again, shifting uncontrovertibly.

"Mm." Bryan acknowledged. He knew that Rei would either continue or not say another word.

"Is…Is that ok?" Rei asked. When it came down to it the only person's opinion that really mattered was Bryan's. His parents did, but Bryan's meant so much more to him.

"Of course it is," Bryan told him. "If it makes you happy."

"I'm not sure." Rei muttered, blush starting to die down.

"I'm sure you will soon enough." Bryan assured him. Rei smiled at him, blush almost gone. "Kitten?"

"Yeah Bry?"

"Your parents called." He stated, glancing over towards Rei to see his face light up.

"Really?!" Rei exclaimed, and Bryan nodded. "What did they say?"

"They're selling the house."

"Then what's going to happen to me?" Rei asked his smile fading.

"You're moving in." Bryan answered, then he got up and left the room.

The rest of the night went slowly. Rei and Tala stayed up and watched a movie. The next day Tala left and Rei was acting weird.

* * *

(1) Wonder if that includes Tala himself? Hmm…

* * *

Well what do you guys think so far? This will have another chapter, maybe two, or more. Depends on how I fell and how I write it. 

Review, because I could use you opinion and maybe a few suggestions.


	2. Shattered Mirrors

This chapter is VERY! Short!! It many lyrics I'm afraid…I hope the next chapter will be longer…this whole chapter is about the last set of lyrics called Shattered Mirrors…I wrote them!! It for this fic, and there a reason behind them! So they aren't just to look pretty, I did do this for a reason!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the songs: 'Click, Click Boom' by Saliva or Fergie's song 'Big Girl's Don't Cry'. I do own the song called Shattered Mirrors that I wrote for this story!

* * *

There's singing in this chapter:

**Tala is bold**

_Rei is italic_

_**Both are bold and italic.**_

Radio (everything) will be underline

* * *

Chapter 2: Shattered Mirrors

"Rei?" Bryan called, deciding to find out what was going on with the younger boy.

"Yes?" he asked, looking over from the window.

"Join me." Bryan requested, looking over at Kai. He nodded, understanding the unspoken request. He got up, heading out of the room.

Rei look questioningly at it, but none the less joined his brother on the couch. "Is something wrong?"

"That's what I was going to ask you…did something happen last night?"

"NO!"

"Rei." Bryan warned, giving him a level look, knowing that he was lying.

"I…" Rei looked down, then smiled at Bryan. "I'm ok."

"I know that…now what happened?"

"He…" Rei stopped, then leaned against Bryan.

"He?"

"Tala kissed me." Rei admitted.

"And you let him?" Bryan asked, receiving a nod.

"I think I understand why you like to kiss Kai now." Rei told him, smiling, and a blush covering his checks. "I liked it, I liked the feeling that it gave me."

"Young crushes." Kai said, leaning against the door. "There cute."

"I'm not that much younger then you!" Rei snapped at him.

"True." Kai said, shrugging. Then smirked. "Rei…do you still like singing?"

"Yeah." Rei said, tipping his head to the side. "Why?" he asked, frowning when he saw Bryan smirk out of the corner of his eyes.

"We're going out…bring one of the CD's with one of you're songs on it." Bryan told him, shooing him out of the room. "Go."

Rei did as told, heading up stairs with a sigh. He got the requested items, then headed back downstairs. His friends were waiting at the door, Bryan holding out a jacket to him. "What's going on?"

"You'll see." Kai told him, chuckling.

"Let's hurry, or we wont make it." Bryan told him, opening the door. They left, Bryan locking the door, then joining them at the car to open it. They three got it, Bryan driving, Kai in the front next to him, and Rei in back. Bryan started the car, and headed out, Kai telling him where to go.

"Bry? Kai?" Rei called, looking out the window.

"Listen to the radio kitty." Kai told him, turning it on. "We'll be their soon enough."

"And are next song is from Saliva 'Click, Click Boom'." The announcer was saying. A beat started and Rei smiled, he liked this song.

Come on, Come on.

The lyrics started, and Rei started to do the beat with his fingers on the seat next to him.

On those Saturdays,  
when kids go out and play,  
yo I was UP in my room I let the stereo blaze,  
wasn't faded,  
not jaded,  
just a kid with a pad and pen and a big imagination.  
All this,  
I seek,  
I find I push the envelope to the line,  
make it,  
break it,  
take it,  
until I'm overrated.

Click, Click Boom.  
I'm coming down on the stereo,  
hear me on the radio,  
Click, click boom.  
I'm coming down with the new style and you know it's buck wild.  
Click, Click Boom  
I'm on the radio station touring round the nation,  
leaving the scene in devastation. 

I can see it in my mind,  
I can see it in their eyes.  
It's close enough to touch it now,  
but far away enough to die.

What the hell is wrong with me?  
My mom and dad weren't perfect,  
but still you don't hear no cryin ass bitchin from me,  
like there seems to be on everybody's CD  
so just sit back and relax and let me have your head for a minute,  
I can show you something in it,  
that has yet to be presented,  
oh yeah! 

Click, Click Boom.  
I'm coming down on the stereo,  
hear me on the radio,  
Click, click boom.  
I'm coming down with the new style and you know it's buck wild.  
Click, Click Boom  
I'm on the radio station touring round the nation,  
leaving the scene in devastation.  


Why have I clouded up my mind,  
why's my mother always right,  
and will I make it? Till the end 

or will I crawl away and die.  
Click, Click Boom.  
Click, Click Boom.  
Click, Click Boom.  


Click, Click Boom.

  
On those Saturday when kids go out and play, yo I was UP in my room  
I let the stereo blaze 

on Saturdays when kids go out and play, I was UP in my room  
I let the stereo blaze,  
its all inside of me.  
It's all inside of me.  
It's all inside of me,  
it's all inside of my head. 

It's all inside of me

It's coming over me

It's all inside of me

It's all, its all in my head  
YEAH!

Click, Click Boom  
I'm coming down on the stereo 

hear me on the radio.  
Click, Click Boom  
I'm comin down with the new style if you know it's buck wild.  
Everybody,  
Everybody come on.  
Click Click Boom  


"That was Saliva's 'Click, Click Boom'." The announcer said once again. "Now for Fergie's New song 'Big Girl's Don't Cry'." Rei nodded in thought, he liked this one too…he'd heard it quite a few times.

Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry 

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay 

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

La Da Da Da Da Da

"That was Fergie's 'Big Girl's Don't Cry'." The announcer was saying. "And now for Shattered Mirrors number one single 'Shattered Mirrors'." 

Rei raised an eye brow…he had heard of this band, they were supposed to be good. He had never heard one of their songs, so he sat up straighter to listen. "Kai, turn it up." He said as the music started and Kai did; a weird look in his eyes.

What do we do

We can't run, we can't hide

From these feelings we have

Feelings so deep inside

We have to decide!

Is it destiny, is it fate

Is it true, is it fake

Will it work, will we cry

Tears of happiness, tears of despair

Will it be sweet like cake

Or bitter like us dying 

Is it going to shine, to glow

Or is it going to crack, to crumple

Is it a beautiful flower

Or a shattered Mirror

Rei closed his eyes, wondering what had been going threw the writers mind when they wrote the lyrics.

I feel your eyes digging into me

Begging, pleading, wanting answers

I'm as lost as you, falling fast

Towards what, I do not know

Love…hate

Lines are blurred, disappearing

I just want to know, to know if it's so

Is it destiny, is it fate

Is it true, is it fake

Will it work, will we cry

Tears of happiness, tears of despair

Will it be sweet like cake

Or bitter like us dying 

Is it going to shine, to glow

Or is it going to crack, to crumple

Is it a beautiful flower

Or a shattered Mirror

You tell me, tell me know!

What to do, I need to know

What is the truth, what do you want

To make it, to brake it

Do decide

A beautiful flower

Or a shattered mirror

A beautiful flower

Or a shattered mirror

…a shattered mirror… [1

Rei open his eyes, not remembering closing them. "Like?" Kai asked, glancing back at him.

"He's got a nice voice." Rei told him.

"It's better live." Kai told him, smiling.

"You heard it?" Rei asked, getting a nod from Kai. "You're lucky."

"So are you." He answered, and Rei looked at him in confusion.

"We're here." Bryan told them, pulling in front of a studio.

"Why are we here?" Rei asked, getting out.

"An audition for you…a singing addition." Bryan added. Rei stood there in confusion, staring at his friends in shock.

"WHAT!" Rei asked. "I can't! I can't do something like that! I'm not good enough." He muttered, getting back into the car.

"Yes you are." Kai told him, opening the other door and sitting down, looking at the younger boy. "You sing as well as you cook."

"Which isn't very good." Rei told him crossly, bottom lip sticking out in a slight pout.

"Rei, just try." Bryan told him, taking a hold of his arm and dragging him out of the car.

"I don't want to! I don't want to be made fun of!" Rei told him, trying to pull away.

Bryan sighed, bending down in front of the boy he knew better then he knew himself. "Rei, you singing isn't going to change anything. Kai and I will always be here for you."

"And Tala?" Rei asked.

"Him too." Kai told him.

"Then…then why did he kiss me last night if he didn't want to stay with me?" Rei asked, looking over at the blue haired model. "Why did he make me think that he would be there if he wasn't going to?"

"Tala had to go to…work." Kai told him, hoping Rei hadn't noticed the pause or smirk.

"Oh…he will be back then?"

"If you do this…you'll see him very soon." Bryan told him, standing up. Kai collected the things out of the back seat, standing up. He closed the door, locking them, then joined Bryan and Rei. Rei bit his lip, nervous as they headed into the studio.

It was nice, painted in a pale blue, pictures on the walls of there more prized singers. The headed to the desk where a blond was sitting, chatting away on the phone, playing with his pen. He seemed to have too much energy, way to much for a desk job like the one he had.

"But Ty." The blond was whining over the phone. "You need to get here soon! You're running late as it is, and the photo shoot was supposed to begin an hour ago." He paused, listening as the person on the other line spoke. "I don't care…your supposed to be on a diet…we're all growing boys, but that doesn't mean that we have to eat like a glutton…don't get me started on what's not fair…be here in an 30 minutes or else…or else what…oh yeah! You'll be sleeping on the couch and not action for the next month! Now get down here!" the blond hung up, sighing, then noticing them. "Oh sorry, how can…oh Kai! How are you?"

"Good…The pig giving you issues." Kai asked, sighing.

"Tyson woke up late, so he's late for a photo shoot…Hiro (2) is getting mad…and now I have to deal with it!" the blond told him, sighing. "Who's with you?"

"My boyfriend Bryan and his brother Rei." Kai told him, motioning to each in turn. "This here is Max."

"Nice to meet you." Rei told him.

"You too." Max told him, then turned his attention back to Kai. "Why are you here…you don't have a shoot today do you?"

"No…Rei is going to try for the position on Shattered Mirrors." Kai told him, and both Rei and Max looked shocked.

"You know that he never will take a partner…he can't blend his voice with others." Max told him, sighing.

"Rei's good…he's got a chance." Kai told him, giving a slight smirk. "Call it a hunch that it will work."

"If you say so…you kinda know what you're talking about." Max said, shrugging. "I'll tell them that you're here…They were getting ready to head out."

"Thanks Max." Kai said, turning, motioning for the others to fallow. "We'll just head up."

"'K!" Max called after them, already dialing the phone. "Yes…this is Max, there is some-" Rei could here Max saying till the door closed behind them, a sudden quite went around.

"Kai…where are we going…do you know the way around the music area?" Rei asked, catching up with them as Kai walked fast with his longer legs…Bryan easily keeping up with him.

"Yeah…got friends there." Kai said, leading the way.

"Kai…who's to say that…I'll even be good enough to be given a glance?" Rei asked, speeding up.

"Just know." Kai said, turning to head down another hall.

"Kai!" Rei complained. "Slow down! I can't keep up!" Rei told him, huffing.

"Sorry Kitten…Red will deck out the back if we don't catch him." Kai told him, turning again. Rei blinked, wondering where he'd heard that before. He could remember Kai saying something about someone he called 'Red'…but what.

Rei hurried after them, trying to remember. 'What was it…Red…damn it!' Rei thought….he knew that he'd heard it somewhere…but where! Red…Red…Red…Red eyes…but that's Kai…umm…who! Tala…but he called Tala wolf …right? … It had to be right…but…if it wasn't Tala…then who!

It had to be someone…someone that Kai trust to get some form of nickname from him…but why couldn't Rei get Tala off his mind long enough to figure it out! Why couldn't he stop thinking about the kiss t they'd shared just last night…just mere hours after meeting?

Bryan grabbed his arms, pulling him before he walked into a wall. "Be careful." Bryan told him, steering him threw the open door, and on down the hall to where Kai was already inside of the room.

They entered the room. It seemed to be a conference room…a large one at that. It was a pale green, a cherry red table and chair. There were plants in the room…plants that were getting there light from the second story windows. At the head of that table was a man, most likely the bands manager or the studio owner. He was old but his eyes held a kind of kindness in them that made may trust him. In front of him ware piles of paper…some where sat aside as if they would be looked at again in a later time.

"Kai my boy, how are you?" the old man asked, generally curious, turning to them.

"Alright Mr. Dickinson. (sp?)." Kai told him, nodding. He then turned slightly, motioning to Rei with his hand, turning the attention off himself and to the black haired neko-jin. "This is Rei…he'd like to tryout." Kai told him, watching the elder man. Mr. Dickinson looked Rei up and down, seeming to size him up. Kai watched him, then handed the file that he carried with him to him. "Some samples of music he wrote." Kai told him, and Mr. Dickinson nodded, opening it and reading threw them.

"This are really good Kai." He said, and Kai nodded. "Can he sing?"

"Yeah." Kai told him, nodding. "As good as Tal."

"Really?"

"Do I joke?" Kai asked, giving him a level look.

Mr. Dickinson laughed, shaking his head. "Not that I've heard." He answered, then turned his attention back to Rei.

Rei wasn't listening to them though, his full attention of the redhead sitting at the table. The redhead was looking back, same shock written on his face as the younger boys. Gold met blue, blue pleaded with gold, and gold forgave the blue for leaving. Blue shone in happiness as gold begged the blue to never leave. Gold and blue continued to connect, falling deeper into something that both didn't understand or know as blue promised to be there, to not leave gold again.

* * *

(1) I wrote this! I know it's not good! But it was made for this fic!

(2) Is that right for Tyson's brother's name! I only saw the complete first season and part of the other two!!

* * *

REVIEW!!!


	3. Joining the Band

Hey everyone (if anyone is still reading this story)! Sorry for taking so long to update...Stupid writers block on like half my stories!!

As of today...this story is taking a 90 degree turn in its plot because...believe it or not...I have forgotten where this story was going...and I can't remember why I put those lyrics into the last chapter!

Thank you everyone for reviewing (and I mean everyone!). I hope that this chapter is better then the last one (maybe as good as the first since people seemed to like that one so much).

* * *

There's singing in this chapter:

**Tala is bold**

_Rei is italic_

_**Both are bold and italic.**_

Radio (everything) will be underline

* * *

Chapter 3: **Joining the Band**

Tala couldn't believe his eyes. There stood someone he did expect to see again. Rei was staring back at him with hurt and confused eyes.

**/FLASH BACK/**

Tala glance over at the younger boy. The light from the TV playing with Rei's cat like features. Tala couldn't help but think he was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. Rei turned and smiled at him. "I think I'll head to bed."

"Alright." Tala said, nodding.

Rei smiled at him, standing up. "Good night Tala. Sweet dreams."

"You too." Tala said. Rei nodded, then turned away. Tala wasn't sure what possessed him, but the next moment he was standing next to Rei, his hand wrapped around Rei upper arm. Rei turned to look at him, eyes questioning what he was doing. "Rei?"

"Yes?" Rei asked, turned to look at him. Tala lend forward, kissing him on the lips. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, but a full teeth and tongue kiss. Rei moaned into his mouth, his body turning into muss to the point that Tala had to hold him up with an arm around his waist. Tala's other hand was buried into Rei's hair, pulling non to gently.

Tala, for a reason that he didn't want to remember, felt the need to dominate the younger boy. To show him that he was in charge and in power. He wasn't going to let himself be hurt again. Not to be used by anyone every again. He would be the one to call all the shots this time.

Tala pulled away, staring down at the boy in his arms. Rei's eyes were open, tearful from the abuse inflicted on him. He stared up at Tala, eyes full of fear and confusion. Tala let go of him, startled. Gold eyes weren't what he expected to see. He had expected to see purple eyes staring back at him (1) . Purple eyes of the man that he still loved more then he was willing to admit.

"Rei." he all but breathed the name.

"Why?" Rei whispered, blinking back. Why had he liked that so much? Why did he want it to happen again even though it had hurt? Was it that he liked the pain or that he liked Tala? Did he like Tala?

"I-"

"Do you like me?" Rei asked, looking down. "I like you."

"Rei...I can't." Tala told him. "Not with you." Tala pushed past him, heading up to his room for the night.

Rei stood there, confused and hurt. 'Not with you.' repeated in his head over and over. 'Of course not with me' Rei thought. 'My own parents don't want me...why would he.'

**/END/**

Tala couldn't tear his eyes away from the Chinese boy. His eyes begging for forgiveness for leaving, for hurting the younger boy in a way that he had been. He was shocked when Rei's eyes showed forgiveness.

Tala smiled, a small content smile. He went to look away when he saw it. Underneath everything else, Rei's eyes were pleading to him. Tala blinked, smile falling when he realized what it was. Rei wanted him to stay, to be there for him. Was he ready for something like this? After his last relationship?

Staring into those gold eyes, he knew that it didn't matter if he was ready. Rei was what he wanted and needed, so he let Rei know. Tala nor Rei were sure what they were feeling as Tala promised to never leave, they just knew that it was right.

A cough caused both of them to jump and look towards the older man. Mr. Dickinson smiled at both of the boys, eyes twinkling. He had never seen 'Ice Heart Tala' react that way to anyone before.

"Rei, my boy, would be please sing me something." He asked the blushing boy.

Rei stared at him for a moment, then glanced at Tala. He turned his head, looking over at Bryan and Kai. The blush was gone, eyes now full of self doubt.

Tala felt his blood boil for a reason he didn't know. He could guess who had filled the younger boy with this self-doubt. Those two deserved to be brought to the law.

"Rei." Tala called, getting Rei's attention again. A slight blush covered his high cheek bones again, but the eyes remained the same. "Just try."

Rei bit his trembling lip, then nodded slowly. "What should I sing?"

Tala thought for a moment, then nodded.

"**Is it destiny, is it fate**

**Is it true, is it fake**

**Will it work, will we cry**

**Tears of happiness, tears of despair**

**Will it be sweet like cake**

**Or bitter like us dying **

**Is it going to shine, to glow**

**Or is it going to crack, to crumple**

**Is it a beautiful flower**

**Or a shattered Mirror"**

Rei blinked, then smiled. Those were the lyrics from the song earlier. The song he now knew was from Tala's band.

Rei look a deep breath, the let it out. He was try for Tala and Kai.

"_Is it destiny, is it fate_

_Is it true, is it fake_

_Will it work, will we cry_

_Tears of happiness, tears of despair_

_Will it be sweet like cake_

_Or bitter like us dying _

_Is it going to shine, to glow_

_Or is it going to crack, to crumple_

_Is it a beautiful flower_

_Or a shattered Mirror"_

Both Mr. Dickinson and Tala were surprised at the sweet gentle voice. "I'll be. Well done my boy. Kai, I must ask, where did you find him."

"Bryan." He said, nodding his head to his boyfriend.

Tala glanced at Mr. Dickinson, wondering what he would think. The door opened just then, and Hiro walked in, sighing. "Hiro." Tala said, grinning.

"Tala." he greeted. He was the manager for at least half of the bands/singers/models working in and for Mr. Dickinson's studio. "Any luck."

"We may have found one. If nothing, a new singer to promote."

"Really?" Hiro asked surprised. He walked around to table, looking over the file that Mr. Dickinson had open. He looked up, his eyes catching Kai.

"Kai? What are you doing here today? I know you don't have a shoot." Hiro said. It was Kai that had originally introduced his to Tala. Like Tala, he was Kai manger as well.

"I'm here with Rei." He said, eyes moving to the other boy.

Hiro followed, finding the small Chinese boy. He walked back around the table, and to said boy. He was forced to lean down to be able to look straight into bright gold eyes. He was taller then Tala by about three inches, standing almost 6 foot. (2) "Kinda cute for a kid. What is he 14? 15?"

"Rei's 18." Kai told him.

Hiro blinked, looking back at Kai. Kai was telling him the truth. "Well I'll be." He chuckled. "Can he sing?"

"Really well." Kai told him.

Hiro nodded, standing back up. He glanced at Tala, then sighed. Tala just had one of those voices that was hard to harmonize with. It wasn't his fault or anything. Tala's way of singing was what made him stay in the top 10 for over two years. During that time, they had tried no fewer than 15 people to be his partner, Hiro being well aware that he needed one. Someone to counteract his bad personality if he wanted to make it another year. "Try to harmonize."

Tala sighed. "Fine."

"Umm..."

"Same lyrics as before." Tala told him. Rei nodded.

"_**Is it destiny, is it fate**_

_**Is it true, is it fake**_

_**Will it work, will we cry**_

_**Tears of happiness, tears of despair**_

_**Will it be sweet like cake**_

_**Or bitter like us dying **_

_**Is it going to shine, to glow**_

_**Or is it going to crack, to crumple**_

_**Is it a beautiful flower**_

_**Or a shattered Mirror" **_

Everyone but Rei was surprised, and the only reason Rei wasn't was because he didn't know to be.

"Did he just..." Hiro blinked in shock. "Kai?"

"I knew Rei was good at harmonizing...didn't realize he was that good." Kai shook his head. Here he had been dating Bryan for years, known Rei just as long, and all this time he had had some who could harmonize with his cousin.

"Why didn't you bring him in sooner?" Hiro asked.

"I didn't realize that it would work." Kai answered.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rei asked. "I know I cant sing that well...but...I'm sorry."

Rei looked down, arms wrapping around himself. Bryan moved forwarded, wrapping his arms around his brothers waist. "You did more then okay. You were amazing as always." Bryan told him, kissing his head. It was a difficult feat since he was almost 10 inches taller then his brother.

"Bry?" Rei whispered.

"Shh." Bryan told him, cuddling his little brother. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he couldn't help but baby the boy that he cared so much about. "What do you say?"

"If he's willing to take it, we are willing to allow him to join Shattered Mirrors." Hiro told him, nodding. He glanced over at Tala, waiting for him to complain about it like before. To his surprise, Tala didn't say anything. If anything, he still seemed to be in shock. Hiro couldn't help but grin when he saw that. "Agreed Tala?"

Tala blinked, shaking his head. "Yeah...sure."

Rei looked up at Bryan, eyes begging for him to tell him that it wasn't a joke. Bryan grinned, holding him a little tighter. "I told you that you could do this."

"I'll set up a press conference." Hiro told them, sighing. He hoped that this time it would work out.

"Guess will just head home." Bryan said, letting go of Rei. He turned around, moving over to Kai. He wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, pulling him back against his chest. Much like Rei, Kai seemed to be almost to short for him, with 6 inches of height between them. Kai leaned against him, sighing. Bryan bent down, kissing first his forehead, then his lips. Kai willingly kissed back, his arm wrapping around Bryan, letting himself be lost in the kiss.

They pulled apart when Hiro's phone rang. He sighed, answering it. His eyebrow twitched. "Alright...I see. Hmm...no...No...Hold on. I'll be there in a second." He hung up, rubbing his eyes.

During this time, Bryan had started to play with Kai's hair. He spun it around his figure, pulling lightly on it. Kai glared up at him, knowing that his hair would now be curly till he either wet it or took a shower.

"Why didn't anyone try to talk me out of managing my own brother?" Hiro asked them.

Kai chuckled, ignoring Bryan for the time being. "We did."

Hiro sighed, picking up Rei's file. "Look through the rest to see if you can find any one that is possible backup material for one of our other singers."

Mr. Dickinson laughed, shacking his head. "I will Hiro." He told him. It was amazing how Hiro bossed him around, even though he was the boss. Hiro left, going to get on his brother's case again.

Bryan let Kai's hair go, taking a step back, chuckling when Kai almost fell over. He turned to Rei, smirking. "Time to head home."

"Kay." Rei mumbled, still in slight shock of being put into a band.

Bryan grabbed Kai's hand, holding it as he headed out the door. They didn't usually hold hands or show any form of affection in public. It wasn't there still and rumors were troublesome to Kai and his modeling work. But on days like this, when both just needed it, it couldn't be helped.

Rei followed them out of the room, but not before glancing back at Tala. Tala smiled, white teeth showing for once. Rei smiled back, small fang poking out. He turned and hurried after his brother.

* * *

(1)I'll see if any of you can figure this out? Who is Tala thinking of here?

(2)Rei is 5'2", Kai is 5'6", Tala is 5' 8 1/2", Bryan is 6'

* * *

Well...that the third chapter. I hope that you liked it...and it was better then the last chapter. I know that the last one wasn't the best, and I must thank:

Serlene:Thank you for being honest about liking the first more. I hope that this chapter is better. I hope that putting in the flash back helped and all.

No name to hate- sorry (I'm not sure who you are but don't be afraid to put your name/pen name in the box if you ever review again): you didn't have to be scared because I don't mind criticism! Its okay as long as you are giving it to me because you want me to improve my stories! Also, I hope that the flash back helped you! It was some action between Tala and Rei (not much but some). That kinda fills in that gap between chapter 1 and chapter 2. Was this chapter descent enough and worth opening?

IqVaDa: I know you reviewed to chapter one, but I did try to add some BryXKai fluff into this chapter for you (I've never been that good at fluff before).

I hope you liked it! And for everyone else that review thank you!!

* * *

Please review to me and point things out (good or bad)...I also didn't have this story betaed (I cant remember if I had a beta for it and its not written down...so if you are my beta tell me or if your willing to take the crappy job of trying to beta for me).


	4. Interviews and then some

Hey peps. KaL KeY has re-entered the world of fanfic writing! YAH!

I know its been like a year and 5 months, but its okay. I finally had an idea, so I have written chapter four of this story. I actually expect to be updating some (hopefully all) of my stories (don't hold your breaths though! ^-^).

Disclaimer: I don't own them! T_T

Warning: The usual! Yaoi, boyxboy, AU. There is a slight lime in this chapter (...if you can call it that…)

Pairings: TalaxRei, BryanxKai, SpencerxIvan, Michaelx(I know, you will learn in a future chapter!), Hirox(not a clue), TysonxMax (not big in the story! Sorry guys).

* * *

Chapter Four: Interviews and then some

Kai moaned, tipping his head back, trying to give Bryan better access to his neck. He sat straddling his boyfriend's legs, Bryan sitting on the couch. The TV was playing music videos in the background; the two had been watching it before they had started to make out.

Kai shifted, grinding against Bryan, lips finding his boyfriend's. Kai pulled back, gasping for air, giving a breathless moan. "Damn."

"What?" Bryan asked around Kai's earlobe.

"Been too damn long." It had been weeks since they had had a chance to do this.

"Agreed." Bryan sat back, looking at his flushed lover. "The money I could make off photos of you right now."

Kai groaned. "Hiro would sue." Kai licked Bryan's neck. "My contract and all. No porn."

"Too bad."

"Bryan!"

Kai jerked back, nearly falling off Bryan's lap, Bryan's hold on his hips the only thing keeping him from craking his head on the coffee table behind him. He turned, glaring at the boy standing in the door way.

Rei stood there in a towel, hair down and dripping pools of water onto the floor. He was supposed to be taking a bath to calm his nerves. His and Tala's press conference was later that day.

"Rei, either go get back in the tub or dry off and get dressed. You'll catch a cold." Bryan told him calmly. The last thing they needed was for Rei's weak immune system catching something.

"But I'm going to be late."

"I won't let you be late." Bryan assured him. "Now go back upstairs."

"What I'm I supposed to wear?"

"Whatever you damn want! Go away Rei!" Kai snapped. He just wanted an hour, _one_ hour so his boyfriend could fuck him into oblivion. Was that too much to ask for?

Rei blinked, taking in their position, then blushed bright red. "Sorry." He turned and disappeared back upstairs.

Kai smirked, turned back to Bryan. Bryan wasn't happy at all, frowning at him. "What?"

"He's nervous."

"I know."

"And scared."

"I know."

"And self doubting."

"I know."

"And our taking your sexual frustration out on him."

"I know!"

"On a nervous, scared, self doubting kid."

"I know! Damn-it Bryan." Kai got off his boyfriends lap, sulking into the back of the couch. "Sorry."

"Go help him pick out something to wear."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Kai got up, heading to Rei's room. He knocked on the door, and then entered. Rei stood in front of his closet, still only in a towel. "Need help?"

"Kai!" Rei blushed bright red, and quickly turned towards him. "Sorry about earlier."

"Don't apologize." Kai walked forward, going through Rei's clothes. "I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"You two haven't had alone time in a while." Rei commented.

"How did-"

"I know?" Rei smiled at him. "The way you two are acting."

"I'm not telling Bry that you've been keeping tabs on us."

"Then don't."

Kai pulled out white pants and a blue shirt. Both were in the style that Rei preferred, Chinese. Rei wore them as often as he could, but he only owned five sets. They cost a lot when he bought them in the US, and he had not been going back to China nearly as often as he did when he was a kid. This meant he had fewer chances to buy them, but it did not stop him from loving them. "What sash goes with this?"

"The silver one." Rei answered. "Sashes match the lining." Rei reminded him. Kai smiled, nodding.

"Always?"

"Mostly."

Kai handed Rei the outfit. "Get dressed."

"And my hair?"

"Wrap as always." Kai told him. "With your headband."

"Are you sure?"

"Let them see you for you." Kai left him to change.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Rei quickly approached Hiro and Tala. He should have been here ten minutes ago.

"It's okay." Hiro turned with a smile on his face. He looked Rei up and down, frowning. "What are you wearing?"

"Kai picked it out."

"What was Kai thinking, buying you that to wear?"

"Bryan got me this." Rei informed him. "Kai picked it out for me to wear today."

"However you go it doesn't matter, it will not do."

"Why?"

"Hiro." Tala called, getting his attention, then turned to Rei. "Most of the pictures I've seen of you, you're wearing something like that."

"Yes." Rei nodded.

"Calm down Hiro." Tala told their manager.

"We're not showing him off as Chinese decent, but as a new member."

"But I am Chinese."

"That's not important."

"Hiro. We don't hide the fact that I'm of Russian-American (1). The fans know, they accept. We're not going to change Rei. Rei's Chinese-American (2) and proud of it."

"I'm Chinese!" Rei told them.

"That's what I said." Tala snapped.

"No. You said that I was Chinese-American. I was born in China, I'm Chinese."

"What?" Hiro asked, startled.

"He's telling the truth." Bryan told them, Kai and him joining them. "His family moved here when his dad got a job."

"I see."

"Do I need to change?" Rei asked Hiro, willing to do it if that's what the older man told him to do. He would not do anything that would hurt the image of Tala's band, nothing at all. And if his clothes would hurt that image, then he would change, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"What?" Kai glared at Hiro. "Hiro, I picked that out because I didn't want him to not be allowed to wear things like it."

"I understand Kai." Hiro sighed. "Can we get rid of the headband at least? It's not something you always wear, right?"

Rei shook his head. "I always wear it."

Hiro looked over at Kai, who confirmed Rei's statement. "Then everything is fine."

"Hiro." Hilary, the hostess of the night show, walked towards them. "We go on air in a few minutes. I need Tala to get ready."

"Tala?"

"Ready."

"See Hilary, it's all under control."

"If you say so." Hilary smiled at him. "And the new member?"

"Reimond Kon." Hiro placed a hand on Rei's shoulder, deciding to use Rei's birth name rather than the shortened version he went by. The full name made it more professional.

Hilary nodded. "I'll start with Tala, then introduce Reimond." She turned, walking away.

"Hiro?"

"Yes Rei?"

"Please don't introduce me as Reimond." Rei didn't look up from the ground.

"I'm sorry Rei, I didn't realize you wouldn't like it." Hiro told him. He had never had someone this nervous or easily upset to manage before. This was going to be harder than he thought. Maybe he shouldn't have wanted Tala to have a partner. "You'll just have to tell me if I do something that you don't like, okay?"

"I can do that." Rei nodded.

"Good." Hiro turned to Kai, jerking his head to the left. "Kai, can we talk." Kai nodded, following Hiro away from the others. "He won't tell me, will he?"

"Most likely not." Kai sighed. "He only corrected you on his name because he really hates being called Reimond."

"This may be a weird question since I've only met him twice, but…" Hiro looked over to where the other three stood. Tala was leaning on the wall, watching Bryan and Rei. Bryan was talking to Rei, giving him a hug when he was done.

"Bryan thinks of Rei as his brother." Kai explained, a fond look in his eyes as he watch Bryan reassure Rei, for the twelve time that day, that he was going to do fine. "He's not going to cheat on me with the kitty. That's what you wanted to know, correct?"

"Not really. I thought as much." Hiro looked back at Kai. "Rei ... he has no self confidence."

"I know."

"Was…was he abused?" Kai blinked, looking of at Rei, then back at Hiro. He was surprised that Hiro had came to the conclusion only having been with Rei for less than an hours time all together. "Sorry. Don't know where that came from."

"Yes." Kai told him.

"What?" Hiro looked confused.

"Yes, Rei was abused." Kai told him. "Never physically, at least not that I know of, but he was emotionally and mentally abused-by both parents."

"I shouldn't have asked."

"You need to know." Kai smiled sadly. "He's hard to handle sometimes. Bryan's got a lot of patience, surprised me when I found out. You do too, so you'll be fine. Just…try to remember he's not doing it to act out, that's who he is. He can't help it."

"I will." Hiro sighed. "Wish I'd known earlier. I wouldn't have snapped at him."

"You know now." Kai pushed off the wall he had been leaning on. "I'm trusting you not to tell anyone. To not use this for publicity."

"I won't."

"Thanks."

"Hiro." Hilary called. "Showtime."

"All right."

Hilary headed out onto the stage, taking her seat. A couch sat diagonally across from her chair, that way it made a 'v' shape. "Good evening America. Tonight we have an interesting show. We'll be talking to the Majestics about their new CD and how it may knock Shattered Mirrors from the number one spot. But before that, I have the pleasure of talking to Shattered Mirrors lead singer, the first generation Russian-American Tala Ivanov." The studio audience clapped as Tala walked out, sitting on the couch. "Good evening Tala. Your band is number one once again, how does that feel?" Hilary asked.

"Like always." He answered dryly.

"Hm. That does make since, seeing as how you spend most of your time up there."

"Of course."

Hilary smiled at him, picking up a stack of cards, questions on them. "The song Shattered Mirrors is the number one hit at the moment, the number one downloaded song as well."

"Not surprising."

"Why did you write a song by the same name as your band?"

"Why not?"

"Is it because of your brake up with Majestics' bass play Jonathan McGreger?"

Tala shifted, looking away. "That's none of your business."

"But you two dated for nearly a year, and then had a nasty break-up. Only to come out with a song about love, of a failed relationship." Hilary reminded him. She had to get something out of Tala, or her boss would be mad at her, again. Tala never gave much of anything in these interviews, and personally she preferred when it was the whole band being interviewed. Michael at least would give them some information that was useful.

"I said it is none of your business." Tala snapped, glaring. He could not stand question about personal issues and especially not about his relationship with Johnny.

"Of course. How about we talk about changes being made to Shattered Mirrors?" Hilary shuffled her cards. "There's a new edition, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then how about you tell me about Reimond Kon?" Hilary asked. "What do you think of Reimond?"

"Rei."

"What?"

"His name is Rei. He doesn't like being called Reimond."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Hilary smiled. That was the longest response she had ever gotten, and it was off such a non significant comment. "How did you meet him?"

"My cousin."

"Kai Hiwatari, the model?"

"Yes. Rei is Kai's boyfriend's brother."

"He is? I would have never guessed." Hillary commented. "Kai is still dating Bryan Kuznetsov correct?"

"Correct."

"And your thoughts on Rei?"

"He has a nice voice." Tala glanced towards where Rei was standing. "A good cook, and has one hell of a grip."

"Hm." Hilary did not know how to comment on that one. "Then let's meet him. Do join us Rei." Bryan pushed Rei forward forcing Rei onto the set; bright red as all eyes followed his every move. Tala motioned for Rei to come towards him. Rei walked over, sitting next to Tala. "I'm glad you could join us Rei."

"My pleasure." He answered, smiling at her. Tala could almost hear Rei's heart, it was pounding so hard, and the only reason he knew it was was because he could feel Rei's pulse coming from the arm laying against his own.

"Likewise." She agreed. "May I ask how old you are and your birth place?"

"I'm 18 and was born in the Driger Village in China."

"So you were not born in America?"

"No."

"I would never have guessed. You speak English better than some Americans."

"Thank you, I happen to really like languages, and English is a very interesting one."

"How long have you been in the US?"

"I was three when I moved here." Rei answered. "I met Bryan shortly after and he taught me English."

"Did he teach you Russian as well? He is Russian-American correct?"

"He's grandparents came from Russia on his mom's side. His dad isn't of Russian decent." Rei told her. "And I know some Russian. I don't consider myself fluent."

"That makes sense." She nodded. "Tala says that Kai introduced you, it that correct."

Rei blushed, nodding. That was a better story then the real one. "Him and Bryan. They had me audition."

"What will you be doing in the band?"

"Singing, or so I've been told." Rei glanced to his side, looking to Tala for confirmation.

"You are, once we can get back to practice."

"Why haven't you been practicing?"

"Ivan sprained his wrist." Tala told her.

"Your drummer? How?"

"You'd have to ask Spencer." Tala looked at Rei. "Our bass player."

"Who's on guitar?"

"Michael Parker. He's the only 'American', the rest of us are of Russian decent."

"How did that happen?"

"Old friend from school. We have been friends since junior high."

"Makes sense." Rei smiled. "No keyboard?"

"Never had a need."

"Oh. I happen to like the keyboard." Rei told him. Both of the singers had turned towards each other, seemingly to forget that they were in middle of an interview, a live interview at that."The sound of a keyboard changes a song."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I find it to be important. A keyboard can make all kinds of sounds."

"Never thought of that before."

"Now you can."

"True."

Hilary smiled, watching the two. She didn't have to even talk to get good information. This was the most Tala had ever spoken in front of an interview camera. The audience was also eating this up, music history in the making. "Thank you for coming Tala, Rei. Well, we'll be seeing some interesting changes from Shattered Mirrors it appears."

"Thank you for having us." Rei told her.

Hilary smiled at him, then turned towards the cameras. "When we come back, we'll have the Majestics here to talk about their new CD. Stay tuned." Hilary turned from the camera to the Shattered Mirrors singers.

"That was great."

"Let's go Rei." Tala stood, dragging Rei up off the couch with him.

"What's the hurry?" A new voice asked. Tala stiffened, turning around.

"Need to get home Robert. It's past his bed time." Tala replied.

"You're not leaving because of us then?" Robert asked.

"No."

"May I ask who you are?" Rei asked, stepping in front of Tala. Whoever they are, they were upsetting the redhead.

"Robert Jurgen, guitarist for the Majestics." He responded.

"It's nice to meet you. Rei Kon, new member of Shattered Mirrors." Rei turned to Tala. "Can we go now? I promised Kai I'd make dinner and it's getting late."

"What are you making this late, no heavy meals before bed and all?"

"Something light." Rei started off stage, Tala with him. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Chicken strips and salad."

"Sounds good. Though Kai may not agree."

"Too bad."

"You'll come to dinner, right?"

"If you'll have me."

"You're always welcome, unless Bryan says otherwise. It is his house."

"Of course." The two left the stage.

"What the fuck was that?" Johnny asked, though the question wasn't directed at anyone.

"I don't know." Robert responded. "Watch your language Jonathan."

"Whatever." He commented, still glaring at the spot he had last seen the two singers. He hated that boy, whoever he was. Where did he come from? Who did you think he was, coming in and getting close to his Tala?

* * *

Rei stood at the counter, preparing the salad while the chicken baked. The Majestics, a rival band to Shattered Mirrors. One of them was Tala's ex. It wasn't the purple haired one, the green haired one maybe? Did he dare to ask Tala? From the way that Tala had reacted to Hilary's questions, he properly shouldn't. He'd have to ask Kai, or look it up online. It was bounded to be there.

"Dinner ready?"

"Just about." Rei smiled at the red head. "You staying the night?"

"Yeah. Bryan said I could."

"Alright."

"Do you need help?

"Not really."

Tala sat down at the table. "I looked through some of your lyrics and sheet music."

"Oh…sorry. It's not very good."

"We need a keyboard player."

"Why?" Rei stopped what he was doing, turning towards Tala.

"How else are we going to play your songs?"

"Really?"

"Of course."

Rei moved forward, hugged Tala. "Thank you."

Tala wrapped both arms around Rei's waist, laying his head on Rei's shoulder. It felt good to be held again. He hadn't had much physical contact since his break up with Johnny four months ago, and it just felt so right to be holding Rei. That small body pressed close to his, the smell of cherries coming off him, most likely from his shampoo. "You're welcome."

Rei leaned his head against Tala's, breathing deep. He smiled, Tala always smelled good. "You'll have to hang out in my room for a little while tonight."

"Why?"

"You don't have a radio, and they get loud. Especially when they haven't had sex in a while."

"Kai and Bryan?"

"Yea."

"Not so sure I wanted to know that."

"If you visit often enough, you'll catch the signs."

"I know Kai, Rei."

"So do I."

"Not as good as I do." Tala responded.

Rei stood up straight, smiling at Tala. "You know him as a cousin, I know him as a brother."

"So do I." Tala leaned back in his chair, he already missed holding Rei. "Kai's the only brother I've got."

"Well, not anymore." Rei responded. "You have Bry and me now." He turned around, returning to making dinner.

'What if I don't want you as a brother?' he thought. 'What if I want more?' Tala faltered, standing quickly, realizing why he liked Rei being close.

"Tala?" Rei turned to him, watching as Tala fled the kitchen. "Tala!"

"Rei, what's wrong?" Bryan called and Rei could hear him getting up off the couch, quickly making his way to the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but Tala. He took off; I think I said something that upset him." Rei rubbed his cheek with the heel of his hand. "Like I always do."

"I doubt it has anything to do with whatever you said."

"How do you know?"

"You're my brother, I know."

"Kay." Rei moved to the oven, taking the chicken out. "Dinner's ready."

"I'll get the cousins."

Rei nodded, cutting up the chicken, adding it to the bowls of salads.

"Rei, can I get two to go? Tala and I are going to eat out back." Kai walked in, opening the fridge to retrieve two sodas and salad dressing.

"Is he mad at me?" Rei asked. "Because of what I said?"

"No. Tala goes through moods." Kai smiled at Rei. "He's just in one of them."

"Jonathan?" Rei whispered.

"You heard." Kai sighed. "They made a good couple, but it just couldn't last. It left them both hurt."

Rei nodded, holding out two bowls. "Cheer him up."

"Will do." He put the sodas and salad dressing in his hoodie pocket, then took the bowls. He kissed Rei on the cheek. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Kai left, heading out onto the back porch. He sat one of the salads in front of his sulking cousin, then sat in the chair across from him. "Mountain Dew?" He held out the can in one hand, salad dressing in the other.

"Thanks Kai." Tala took both. He sat the dressing down, opening the soda, taking a sip.

"What did he say?"

"Who?"

"Johnny."

"I haven't talked to him in a while, not since I picked my stuff up from his place two months ago." Tala looked down, not looking at his cousin. He hatted the fact that he had to admit that he had waited nearly two months after the breakup to get his stuff from Johnny's, that he had held on to hope that Johnny would want to get back together with him. That he hadn't listened to his cousin about the fact that it was over, and this time there was no getting back together. Kai had told him after the first break up the two had had, that it wouldn't last, it just took him four more and two extra months to realize that.

"I figured you had, you sulking and all." Kai added dressing to his salad, taking a big bit. Unlike most models, Kai could eat whatever he wanted. He had an extremely high metabolism, and what his metabolism didn't handle, a good workout could. This was a good thing, because salads were not his favorite food, though they were growing on him. Rei seemed to enjoy making salads for dinner.

"Rei." Tala ran his figure around the rim of his can, admitting what was bothering him.

"What about him?"

"He calls you a brother."

"I know."

"He called me one too."

"That means he trusts you."

"I know."

"And yet that upsets you." Kai sighed, opening his soda.

"Yeah."

"Look, I know Rei's hard to deal with. He seems to think that saying something makes it true." Kai stared straight into Tala's eyes. "Try to be friends with him, for your bands' sake."

"Kai." Tala sighed, not sure if he should tell his cousin, but he told Kai everything. He sighed again. "What if I want more?" He had admitted it not only to Kai, but to himself as well.

Kai was startled by that statement. He did not expect his cousin to start liking someone, not this soon after Johnny, but maybe, just maybe, it was a good thing. "Ask for it."

"It's not that simple."

"It is." Kai chuckled, pushing the salad dressing over. "Now eat. You're the one that picked this; don't make me force it down your throat."

"Haven't heard you way that in a while."

"Don't make me say it and mean it Tala, never again." Kai watched Tala mix up his salad. "You're the only family I've got; I love you and don't _ever _want to see you that way again."

Tala nodded, eating a piece of chicken. "You keep your promise."

"And you'll keep yours." Kai rubbed his hip subconsciously. He could almost feel the scars through his jeans.

* * *

"You have room for another person?" Tala asked, opening the door to Rei's room.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Rei looked up. He was sitting against the headboard of his bed, legs crossed, a portable laptop table on his lap. Instead of a laptop though, he had papers on it.

"Never was." Tala responded. "What do I have to do to be allowed to stay in here tonight?"

"Put the CD's in." he pointed to the five disks CD player on the table not far from his bed, stacks of CD cases next to it.

"Which ones?" Tala closed the door, moving to the player.

"Whatever." Rei went back to what he was doing. Tala went through the CDs, picking five burned ones. He was hoping they were mixed CD's. Once done, he looked around the room.

"I see you have your stuff now." Tala commented. The room was no longer plain like it had been the last time he was here. There were posters on the wall, the desk was neat, but papers were stacked on it, a laptop sitting on the polished surface. A small bookcase sat next to it, full of books, wall mounted selves held keepsakes and pictures.

"Yeah, the other day." Rei never looked up from his work.

Tala nodded, moving to the book case. Some of the titles were familiar, ones he had read in high school. Others were ones he had heard of, Twain and Dickinson being two authors he knew. A few books in Russian, some in what he assumed to be Chinese, and to his shock, others in French. "I thought you weren't fluent in Russian."

"I'm not."

"And yet you have books written in Russian." Tala picked one up, opening it.

"I try to read them. If I don't know a word, I ask Bryan or Kai." Rei explained.

"I see. You know English, Russian, and Chinese." Tala touched one of the French books spine. "French too it would seem."

"Yes. Japanese and Korean as well. Next shelf up." Rei informed him.

Tala ran his fingers along the spine of one of the books, which he had assumed to be Chinese. "And no dictionary or thesaurus to speak of. You should have both if you write songs."

Rei giggled. "My dictionaries are on the shelf attached to the desk. One for every language I know. My thesaurus is right here." He held it up.

"Ahh." Tala moved to the desk, finding the dictionaries. All six of them looked well used, though the English and Chinese ones looked like they needed to be replaced before they fell apart. He pulled the chair out, turning it to face Rei. When he did, he noticed the guitar case sticking out from under the bed. "You play?"

"What?" Rei looked up at him.

"The guitar." He motioned towards the foot of the bed.

"Some. Not very well. My fingers are too short to play the harder notes." Rei explained. "Same for the keyboard." Rei motioned towards it. It leaned between the desk side and the wall. "Not that it really works."

"How so?"

"Some of the keys stick, and part of the programmed sounds don't work." Rei shrugged. "I just use it to work out beats."

"What do you play?" Tala pulled the guitar case out from under the bed. He opened it, pulling the interment out.

"I don't play anything." Rei answered, watching Tala.

"How do you write music then?" Tala plucked a few strings, tuning the guitar from ear.

"Just do." Rei shrugged again. "My choir teacher taught me how to read and write sheet music. As for the lyrics, well…Literature and poetry have always came easily to me. That's never been too hard."

"Personally, I don't know how we stay number one." Tala told Rei, starting to play Shattered Mirrors on the guitar. "I don't have any way with words. Music's not hard for me to make, can never get the right thoughts to form the correct lyrics."

"People like it though." Rei sat his stuff down, moving to the foot of his bed. "And Shattered Mirrors is a beautiful song."

"Don't believe what you hear. I wrote the music; Michael came up with the lyrics to go with it." Tala stopped, looking at Rei. "The two of us, we can go beyond the number one spot, become untouchable. You'll make it possible for Shattered Mirrors to become a legend."

"I don't know." Rei reach out, strumming the strings. "How long have you been playing?"

"I was around six when I started. Always wanted to sing." Tala replaced the guitar inside its case. "It's said that to sing in a band, you need to be able to write your own music, to play the guitar."

"I don't know how."

"It's not true."

"Guess so."

"Enough of that. What were you working on?"

"A new song." Rei moved back up. "Still trying to get the right lyrics for it. Now sure what I want to say exactly."

"May I?" Rei nodded, handing the paper over.

"Working on the chorus?" Tala moved up, sitting next to Rei.

"Yeah."

_I_ _wanna love you but I better not touch _

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop _

_I wanna kiss you but I want it to much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are -(3)_

"Can't think of what to put next?" Tala sat the paper on Rei's laptop table.

"Nothing's coming to me. I kinda want it to be dangerous, deadly, but desirable I guess."

"Drugs? Venom? Poison?" Tala asked.

Rei gasped, then smiled. "That's exactly what I meant." Tala blinked, wondering what one it was that he wanted. Rei took up his pencil, going back to work. Tala leaned back, closing his eyes, relaxing into the pillow. Rei continued to write, the scratching of his pencil lolling Tala to sleep.

* * *

(1) This story is AU. It takes place it American. Tala is an American citizen, but his family is from Russia at some point. That makes him Russian-American (Sorry if I offend anyone, I don't know the proper term for this. If it's wrong, please tell me so that I can fix it.)

(2) Like I said before. It takes place it America. (Once again, if it is the wrong term, please tell me so that I can fix it. I don't want to offend anyone.)

(3) This song fits the story well, and happens to be the song that gave me the idea for this story. Poison by Groove Coverage.

* * *

Well that is all for chapter four. Hoped you all liked it. I would love some feedback, so drop me a line! Review! ^-^


	5. Enter Michael: Baseball Loving Guitarist

Well, I am very happy to report that I am not dead! YES! ^-^ Though I am sure that a few of you must have thought that I was, or that I had at least given up on my stories. I am proud to say that I have none neither! YES!

My computer is more or less completely fried. T_T I am using my sister right now, since I had already hand written this chapter and I wanted to get it out there to everyone to read (and hopefully enjoy! TELL ME IF YOU DO!), so I have stolen her computer to type it. She's not home right now, so she has no idea, let's just hope that I don't lose my life for this!

Anyway…I'm sure that you would rather be reading the story this my rambling (though 99.8% of you most likely didn't even read this….then again, you wouldn't know that you were one of the 99.8% if you are not reading this, so that doesn't really help my.2% that did read this silly note!).

This is the next chapter of Shattered Mirrors, chapter 5! YAY! The same warnings and disclaimers apply as with all of the other chapters of this story, and a few are just common since and generic, so you should know them already! ^-^

* * *

**Thanks to KB for betaing this chapter, as fast as ever! You rock!**

* * *

There's singing in this chapter:

**Tala is bold**

_Rei is italic_

_**Both are bold and italic.**_

* * *

**A little recap from the previous chapter(s):** Tala, vocalist of the band Shattered Mirrors, has a cousin-male model Kai. Kai has a boyfriend, Bryan, who has a little brother Rei. Rei is the new member of Tala's band. Rei and Tala have just finished an interview for TV, where at the end they ran into the band Majestics. The Majestics Bass player, Johnny, is Tala's ex boyfriend. When they returned to Bryan's house, Tala realized that he wanted to have a close relationship with Rei, which scared him. He and Rei get to know each other at the end of the chapter, deciding that they would be using Rei's music as their new songs. Tala then fell asleep next to Rei, who was busy writing the lyrics to a new song…

* * *

**Chapter 5: Enter Michael: A Baseball Loving Guitarist**

Tala gasped, jerking up into a sitting position. His eyes darted first to the door of the bedroom, then to the boy sitting next to him on the bed. Rei gave him a small smile, the remote to his radio already in hand, turning the music louder. "Told you you'd need to stay in here."

"I so did not need to know my cousin was a screamer." Tala commented, leaning back against the pillow. He'd been almost into a deep sleep when Kai had started his screams of pleasure. He had registered his cousin's voice, which had pulled him straight out of sleep, instinctively wanted to check on the younger boy's safety.

"I'd say it's closer to screeching." Rei commented, handing the remote over to Tala. "He'll get louder."

"Oh God." Tala felt himself blush. Rei smiled kindly at him, then turned his attention back to his papers. "How's the song?"

"Done, I think. I've moved onto a new idea. Perhaps you could check it over." He shuffled his papers, handing two over to Tala. Rei's neat hand writing covered the pages, lyrics to a song filling them. "I know it's not your genre, and not really well written. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure its fine." Tala reassured him. He read the lyrics over, three times to make sure that he got the full meaning. They were a lot better written than the ones Michael tended to come up with. "I love this. Make an interesting duet, yeah?"

"You think so?" Rei stopped, looking up at him, eyes hopeful.

Tala smiled at him. "Of course." He placed the sheets down on the bed, with a sigh. "I'll have to think about the sheet music tomorrow though. No way I'll be able to write with the radio that loud." He picked up the remote, turning the music up a few more notches. Rei was right, definitely closer to screeching.

"Or Kai that loud." Rei added, laughing lightly.

"Uah." He fell back against the pillows again, coving his eyes with his forearm. "It's official. I've never heard anyone that loud, not even Johnny. And let me tell you, that boy could get loud."

"What is he like?" Rei asked, looking straight at Tala.

"Who?"

"Johnny?"

"Why?"

"You still care for him." Rei looked away, sighing. "Sorry, none of my business."

"Rei." Tala reach out, touching Rei's arm. "Johnny, he's well. Um." Tala lowered his hand as Rei turned back, looking straight at him. "Johnny was loud and rude. He had a temper and an even fowler mouth. He liked to put me down and then make me apologize. He was always late and he never stayed at my place, always his place." Tala stopped, leaning back again. "But we loved each other, I loved him anyway. I kept going back. Would go back." Tala shook his head. "Perhaps. I don't know anymore. I hate him right now, but there are many good memories of him, even if he was bad." Tala stopped, looking into gold eyes. They were looking straight back, and Tala knew he had Rei's full attention. Johnny never, not once, gave Tala his full attention. "I don't want to think about what was wrong with that relationship."

"You'd go back though." Rei commented. "If he wanted you back, you'd go."

"Yes." Because then he felt needed, wanted, perhaps even loved.

Rei gave him a sad smile, eyes looking back down at the paper he had been writing on. An understanding between them. "Kay."

"Rei." Rei looked up. "Make me a promise, please."

"What promise?"

"If I try to go back, knock some since into me. Don't let me use Johnny to punish myself." Tala held Rei's eyes, blue holding gold.

"I promise." Rei turned his eyes away. "I promise."

"Thank you." Tala shifted, getting under the covers, head resting half on the pillow, half against Rei. "You should get some sleep."

Rei laughed lightly, not moving to lay down. "I will latter."

"Alright." Tala let his eyes fall shut as Rei picked his pencil up once again.

* * *

"Tala." Kai called, coming into Bryan's living room. Tala sat on the couch, a guitar in his hands, two pages on the coffee table, sheet music next to them. "What are you working on?" His cousin didn't look up, continuing to strum on the guitar. He picked up his pencil, wiring a few notes down, then playing the entire line over. "Tala?"

"Hm?" Tala still didn't look up. Kai came over, sitting next to his cousin.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Do you realize that you screech when you get close?" Tala asked, looking up at the model.

"Screech? Close? What?" Kai blinked twice, then turned beat red. "I. Um."

Tala shook his head. "Let's just say that I'm glad you always have sex away from our apartment."

The two shared an apartment, officially that is. Tala had moved in with Johnny for most of their relationship, and Kai spent most of his time with Bryan. Tala did have his own place, in the next city over, but he only stayed there to get away from everyone. That tended to be when life became too much for him to handle.

"You will not tell anyone." Kai threatened. Tala laughed lightly, nodding. "What are you working on?"

"A new song." Tala explained. Kai nodded, picking the sheets up from the table, reading the lyrics over. A blush formed on his cheeks.

"Tala." He hissed.

"Not my doing." Tala had transferred the lyrics over to the sheet music page earlier, when he had finished said sheet music. He was now just fine tuning the piece.

"Not your doing." Kai repeated, voice sarcastic.

"Rei wrote the lyrics." Tala replied, taking them from his cousin. "He's music is a little on the sexual side. Not all of it, but many of the pieces."

"Really? Rei? Our Rei?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Have you never actually read through his works?" Tala looked over at his cousin. "You brought him to me, after all."

"Sure I've read some, but Rei's a very, well, you know. He doesn't like to share his works." Kai leaned back. Rei was a very self conscious person. He did not like to show off; not his works, his thoughts, his body. Rei had always been that way according to Bryan, so Kai had never pushed Rei to share things with him.

"I know." Tala smiled sadly. He and Rei had a lot in common actually. More than the red head had expected. Tala figured that was why they could open up to each other so easily.

"Wonder how long he's been writing things like this. Actually, I'm more curious if Bry knows." Kai glanced towards the door, the sounds of Rei and Bryan flouting in from the kitchen. Tala couldn't help the laugh that came from that comment.

"That's an interesting thought." Tala shifted, pulling his cell out of his pocket. He took pictures of the two sheets of music, sending them to Michael.

"Who?" Kai glanced over.

"Mike. See what he thinks. I promised to send him sample music of Rei's. Haven't gotten around to it yet though. That's going to be our next single. I'll bet my left big toe on it."

"That sure, are we?"

"You've read it." Tala looked straight at his cousin. "Do you doubt that fact?"

"No. I'm sure too." Kai grinned, grabbing the remote off the coffee table.

"Did you come in here to bug me so you could watch TV?"

"Yep."

"You're horrible."

"Yep."

"I'm leaving."

"Yep."

Tala shook his head, getting up. Kai was only that annoying to him. It was a way to get back at Tala for being older. Tala wondered into the kitchen, sitting down at the table, nodding to the two standing at the counter. The two had been baking most of the morning. Well, Rei was baking, Bryan was handing him ingredients, eating dough, and keeping Rei company. Tala had to admit that the two had a very close relationship.

"Kai boot you off the couch?" Bryan asked, leaning back against the counter.

"Do you even have to ask?" Tala commented, pulling his phone out of his pocket as it started to go off. "Yeah?" He answered.

"_Where did you get this?"_

"You said you wanted samples." Tala reminded the guitarist.

"_This is from our new guy__?"_

"Yes Michael. What do you think?"

"_You have to ask me that? It rocks. Where are you right now. I've got to hear what it sounds like." _

"I'm at Bryan's, Kai's boyfriend."

"_Need an address here. I don't know where that is. And get that Rai guy over there.__" _

"It's Rei and he lives here." Tala smiled at Rei as he turned towards Tala. "Bryan, would it be okay if Michael came over? He wants to Band talk."

"I don't mind." Bryan reach out, laying a hand on Rei's shoulder, smiling at him. "Calm down. It'll be fine."

"Bryan says its fine." Tala told him, relaying the address.

"_See you in a few." _

"Kay." Tala hung up, returning his phone to his pocket. "Thanks Bryan. When Michael sets his mind to something, he tends to forget that others are involved."

"It's fine Tala, I don't mind." He turned back to his brother. "Finish baking. Everything will be fine."

"But what if he doesn't like me? We can reverse it right, me being in the band? Right?" Rei was looking at his feet, not making eye contact with either of the other people in the room. "I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable." Hands found the end of his long braid, playing with the frayed ends.

"Michael will love you Rei. He's a music guy after all, though that's always competing with baseball." Tala smiled at him. "He almost went pro at one point, but music's just closer to his heart."

"But I'm not good at music or sports."

"You're great at music." Tala corrected. "And he'll make fast friends with you; don't doubt that for a second Rei. You're too sweet to not make friends." Rei gave him a small smile, nodding. He turned back to the counter, preparing another tray of cookies to bake.

Tala got up, moving back to the living room. He dropped down onto the couch, feet landing in Kai's lap. Kai grunted, eyes coming off the TV to glance at his cousin. "Michael is on his way over."

"Here?"

"Yeah. Loved the song, wants a demo. Think I should get Hiro? At least send him the sheet music?"

"That works. No point calling him. Just email it." Kai turned his attention back to the TV. Tala pulled his phone back out, emailing Hiro. He then picked Rei's guitar back up, strumming a few cords, then started to play the basic melody for the new song. "You know Michael will want to play right?"

"I know. That's why I've got to make sure it flows."

"This is why I model." Kai commented, shaking his head.

"At least I don't prance." Tala countered.

"I don't prance." Kai corrected. "I strut."

"Like a rooster. Fitting since you screech like one." Tala smirked at his red faced cousin.

"At least I don't have an ear fetish." Tala blushed red, now looking like his cousin.

"You promised to never mention that."

"Then my loud thrill noises don't get mentioned."

"Fine."

"And leave Rei's ears be." Kai smirked as Tala went even redder. "Don't think I haven't seen you eyeing his points."

"Kai." Tala hissed, glancing towards the hall, hoping Bryan and Rei couldn't hear Kai. Kai chuckled, throwing his feet up onto the coffee table. "I hate you."

"Ditto, dear cousin."

Tala's reply was cut off by the door bell. "Got to be Michael." Tala stood. "I've got it." He called out.

"Thanks." Bryan called back, still in the kitchen with Rei.

Tala opened the door, smiling at the baseball cap wearing boy. "Hey Mickey."  
"How many times have I told you its Michael, Kayla."

"When you stop calling me Kayla, I may listen." Tala responded. When they two had first met, a teacher had been introducing Tala to the class. Michael, a jock at that this point, had only been paying attention with half an ear. He had then made a scene by asking Tala why he dressed like a boy, mistaking his name for Kayla. The joke had been running ever since.

"Move out of the way, I want in." Michael gave the other boy a light push, making enough room for him to slip into the house. Tala shook his head, feeling no offence since they were close friends, and no fear since they were the same height. He could take Michael in a fight if he needed too, and both of them knew it.

"Shoes." Tala told him. Michael nodded, bending down, unlacing his sneakers. "Michael, be nice to Rei. He's really shy."

"Will do." Michael stood back up, nodding his head. "Hiro already gave us a lecture. This Ryou must of made quite an impression on him."

"I guess. And its Rei, Michael. You and names." Tala shook his head. "Come on." Tala turned, leading Michael into the house. He took him into the living room, giving Rei the option to come to them.

"Hey Kai." Michael sat down next to him.

"Michael." Kai switched the TV off. The two had known each other for years, since Tala's band was their friends from school. "What have you been up to recently?"

"Same old, same old." Michael snatched the sheet music up, reading the song over again. It was so different from anything else he'd ever read. "Got anything else from him?"

"Yeah." Kai stood, leaving the room.

"It's all older stuff." Tala told him, sitting. "He wrote that last night. Though most of his music has the same tone."

"Really? I love his style." He picked up the guitar, easily fallowing the notes Tala had written. "Kind of glad to be off song duty."

"Never was your favourite thing." Tala agreed, leaning back into the couch.

"Here Michael." Kai re-entered the room, a binder in his hand. "Rei's finishing the last batch of cookies now. So Bry will herd him our way in a few."

"Alright." Michael sat the guitar back down, taking the folder. He opened it, starting to read.

"He'd better be brining those cookies our way." Tala commented. The smell had been getting to him for hours now.

"I'm sure he will." He grabbed the arm chair, pulling it around to beside the couch, sitting in it. "Bry's going to need more furniture if this is going to end up your band place."

"Who said it was?" Tala asked.

"You read any of these Tal?" Michael cut in, not looking up from the folder. Tala leaned over; scanning the page, making sure it was the same folder he'd gone through.

"Yeah." He leaned back again. "Interesting huh?"

"Oh yeah." He sat the folder down on the coffee table. "We won't need to come up with anything new for a while."

"True." Tala nodded. He sat up, smiling at Rei as he entered the room. Rei's eyes were down though, looking at the tray of cookies he was carrying. Bryan was behind him, steering him forward. "For us?" He asked Rei.

"Yeah. If you can stomach them." Rei muttered, sitting them on the coffee table. Kai snatched three up as soon as he could, beating Tala by just seconds.

"Sure they're great." Tala told him, eating half of one in a single bite. Michael looked between his friends, then shook his head. "Want one?"

"Sure, if you don't mind." Michael turned towards the black haired kid.

"I don't mind. Sorry." He added, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Kai reached out, grabbing Rei, pulling him down into his lap. "Hush. Enough of that." Kai told Rei, then gave Bryan a slight smile, getting one back.

"These are great. Better watch it Tala, can't have you gaining a bunch of weight from eating properly." Michael joked, grinning at the red head.

"Shut it Micky." He shoved the other, eyes rolling.

Michael laughed, whipping his hands on his pants. He picked the guitar back up, turning the sheet music towards him, and started playing the song from the beginning.

"Is that?" Rei looked over at Tala.

"Yes, the tone to your new song." Tala grinned at him. "Michael wanted a demonstration." He picked up Rei's lyric sheets, handing them to the boy. "Michael, start over again."

"But Tala." Rei jumped up, moving away. "I can't."

"Rei." Tala turned towards the younger boy. He held his hand out, offering it to Rei. "Come."

Rei moved over, letting Tala pull him down between Michael and him. "Tala?"

"Rei. This is Michael our guitarist. Michael, meet Rei, our new member."

Michael smiled at Rei, holding a hand out. "Nice to meet you Rei."

Rei's small hand took his shaking it. "Nice to meet you."

"Now, from the beginning Michael."

"Tala." Rei looked up at him."

"Trust me." Tala told him. He showed Rei the sheet music, leaving it where Michael could still see it. "Just you. We'll figure out where to break it up later."

"All of it? By myself?" Rei all but whispered. He glanced over at Bryan, who had taken over the armchair, Kai in his lap. Bryan nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Just through the end of the first chorus. I'll join in."

"'Kay."

"Join in?" Michael asked. "As in harmonize?"

"Yes Michael, as in harmonize. Will you just play?" Tala shook his head.

"On the count of three then." Michael replied. "One. Two. Three."

_Your cruel device, your blood like ice  
One look could kill my pain, your thril_

_**I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins, you're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains**_

"Wow." Michael breathed out.

"So-" Tala placed his hand over Rei's mouth.

"Don't. You were great." Rei nodded slowly. Tala removed his hand, looking up at Michael. "What did you think?"

"When can we begin full practice? Can't wait to record that." He grinned. "Great voice, by the way Rei. Even better harmony. Who'd of thought."

"Kai apparently." Tala glanced over at his cousin.

"I've got a good ear." He grinned at his cousin blush.

"And a rooster strut." He countered, Kai going red.

"Rooster strut?"? Bryan asked, looking at his boyfriend. "Like your crow?" He teased.

"You better watch it or you won't get any."

"Good luck with that." Bryan replied. "After all, who's the sexually desperate one here?"

"Rei, from the sound of his music."

"Or he just has loud inspiration." Bryan smiled at his brother. "You've been writing when Kai spends the night again, haven't you?"

"Yeah." Rei whispered. "Never can sleep."

"Been meaning to buy him a gag." Bryan commented. "Didn't realize we we're still keeping you up."

"Hold on. You're telling me Kai's a screamer?" Michael put in.

"Screecher." Tala and Rei corrected.

"Johnny has nothing on him." Tala told the guitarist.

"Oh God, that's hilarious." He gasped out between laughs.

"Tala!"

"Yell at Bryan, he's the one telling everyone."

"Kai, calm down." Bryan told his boyfriend, giving him a kiss. "Your reactions what is amusing Micheal, not what is being said."

"Nah, it's just funny." Michael corrected, still laughing.

"I agree with Mike." Tala grinned. He knew he would regret teasing his cousin latter, but right now it was just too much fun.

"Tala." Rei touched his arm, looking up at him with those big gold eyes.

Tala sighed. "Sorry Kai."

Michael looked between Tala and Rei, raising an eyebrow. There was definitely something going on between Tala and Rei. Michael couldn't help but wonder if that was a bad thing.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 5 is done! Michael has made an appearance. ^-^ Took me forever but it's done and posted…well, actually I wrote 95% of it sitting at the theater in line for a movie screening (Act of Valor, Great movie!). And go figure, it just sorta come to me and was not hard to write at all…though it seemed really hard when I first started. ^-^

Let me know your thoughts! KaL KeY is moving onto the next chapter! (Hopefully!)


End file.
